Not An Upgrade
by Kyra5972
Summary: Wolfram and Hart decided to move Connor, but it definitely wasn't an upgrade in living conditions…


**Title:** Not An Upgrade

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Wolfram and Hart decided to move Connor, but it definitely wasn't an upgrade in living conditions…

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** AtS: Set sometime in S5; Lindsey's around already and Spike is corporeal, but Fred is still Fred and not Illyria. QAF: Nothing too spoiler-y, but set early S3; Hunter's around, but not living with Ben and Michael yet.

**Warnings:** Dirty language, slash, mentions of prostitution.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is an idea I got a looooong time ago, finally got around to writing it. It fits with TouchoftheWind's Ultimate Family Connor Challenge, but since I didn't actually write it for that, I'm not listing it as a response. However, if you'd like to check out the ideas and maybe take a crack at one, you can find it over on Twisting the Hellmouth.

* * *

"Where is he?" Angel growled out as he slammed Eve against the wall, the liaison's feet dangling a foot off the ground.

Eve gasped for breath as she tried desperately to pry Angel's hand from around her throat.

"Where is he?" Angel growled again, his eyes flashing amber as he pulled Eve away from the wall before slamming her against it once more. "Where is my son?"

"The chit can't speak if you crush her windpipe," Spike pointed out helpfully from where he was standing behind Angel with Lindsey, Wes, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn.

Angel growled low in his throat and eased the pressure off Eve's throat enough that she could breathe.

"Angel…you don't have a son," Wes said hesitantly while Eve sucked in much-needed air and coughed.

Angel barely glanced at Wes before answering, his eyes still glaring daggers at Eve. "I do," he stated. "You just don't remember him."

"I think we'd remember something like you having a son," Gunn said.

"Not if Wolfram and Hart made you forget him," Eve rasped out, causing everyone to turn to look at her instead of Angel.

"What?" Fred looked confused as she tried to process what the liaison was telling them.

"Angel here made a deal," Eve rasped. "He agreed to take over the LA offices in exchange for Wolfram and Hart giving his son a new life." She looked back at Angel defiantly. "And they kept their end of the deal, he has a new life."

"He's not where he should be," Angel said, his voice low and dangerous. "Lilah took me to see him right after the deal was made. I went to see him last night and he wasn't there. He wasn't just off at school or something, Eve, the family he was with didn't even know who he was. Now, I suggest you start explaining and tell me where he is before I rip your throat out."

"Wolfram and Hart simply decided to place him with a different family," Eve replied. "He still knows nothing of vampires or the supernatural. He has no idea he's the bastard son of two vampires, or that he was an integral part of bringing about a near Apocalypse."

"Where is he, Eve?"

Eve looked over at the sound of Lindsey's voice. "What do you care?" she asked. "You hate Angel, why would you care where his son is?"

"I know Wolfram and Hart, Eve. If they moved him, it probably wasn't an upgrade in living conditions," Lindsey replied, his eyes cold and hard.

"And again, why would you care? Are you honestly standing there helping Angel, the vampire you hate?"

"I may hate Angel, but I kinda hate Wolfram and Hart more at this point. Hell wasn't exactly fun," Lindsey stated.

"What about us?" Eve asked, a small amount of hurt crossing her features though it was over-ridden by the disbelief over the fact that Lindsey would choose a side that wasn't hers.

"What about us, Eve? You don't honestly care about me," he replied. "And you…you were just a way to pass the time and get information I wouldn't have been able to get otherwise. Now where's the kid?"

Rage filled Eve's eyes as she glared at Lindsey. "How dare you?" she hissed. "You think you can-" Her sentence was abruptly cut off as Angel tightened his hold on her throat once again, causing her to choke and sputter.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" he growled out, his face shifting as his demon emerged. "Last chance, Eve. Tell me where my son is, or I rip your throat out and find out from someone else."

Fear quickly replaced the rage in Eve's eyes as Angel dug blunt nails into her throat to emphasize his threat. She nodded frantically as best she could with Angel's hand wrapped so tightly around her throat and his grip loosened enough to allow her to speak once more.

"P-Pittsburgh," she rasped out, coughing slightly. "He's in Pittsburgh."

"And his name?" Angel asked.

"M-Montgomery. Connor Montgomery," Eve replied.

"Thank you, Eve," Angel said smoothly. "You've been ever so helpful."

Eve relaxed slightly in his hold, thinking she was safe now, before hers eyes went wide as a dark smirk crossed the vampire's features.

"Goodbye, Eve."

And with that, Angel ripped the liaison's throat out, dropping her lifeless body carelessly to the ground.

"Get someone up here to clean that up," Angel ordered as he started to walk away.

Wes, Fred, Gunn, Lindsey and Lorne jerked their gazes away from Eve's body to stare after Angel before scrambling to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?" Wes demanded.

"To see my son," Angel replied evenly, not even sparing the ex-Watcher a glance.

"You made a deal with Wolfram and Hart, and messed with our memories," Wes exclaimed, "I think we deserve an explanation!"

"I agreed to something you all wanted to do anyway in exchange for what was supposed to be a better life for my son. The only memories that were messed with were the ones involving Connor," Angel replied. "But if you'd like a recap of the way things really went, I'll tell you. Connor was prophesied, the human son of two vampires. Darla staked herself so that he could be born. Everything was going great until you found something and decided to hide it from everyone instead of coming to me with it. See, you found a prophecy saying I'd kill Connor, but instead of coming to me, you made a deal with Holtz and handed my son over to a man that hated me and wanted me dead. Granted, his bitch slit your throat in return." Angel paused as he caught Wes's look of shock out of the corner of his eye, Wes's hand flying up to finger the scar that was left from Justine slitting his throat. "What? You never questioned how you got that? It didn't kill you though, but I did try to finish the job while you were in the hospital. You took my son from me and gave him to an enemy. An enemy who then took him into the worst Hell dimension in existence. My son grew up in Hell, Wes. Because of you. He managed to get out, sixteen Hell years later. He hated me though. Dumped me at the bottom of the ocean for three months. You were actually the one to get me out. You were fucking Lilah at the time and keeping Justine chained up in your closet. There's a lot more that happened, but to make a long story less long, Connor wasn't exactly stable, growing up in Hell will do that to a person, so when a fallen Power took over and then we defeated her, Connor didn't exactly take it well. He tried to blow up a store filled with innocents, and himself. So yeah, I made a deal with Wolfram and Hart, but it was for my son. And I'd do it again if given the choice."

Wes, Lorne, Fred and Gunn were staring at Angel in shock while Spike took a small step away from Angel, the younger vampire now understanding the rage he could feel radiating from his grand-sire.

Lindsey cleared his throat as he looked at Angel. "You might want to reconsider that. I can guarantee you won't like the life Connor's living now. Wolfram and Hart would have found a way to make sure they stayed within the specifications you gave, but still make his life Hell," he said, stepping slightly behind Spike as he did. He knew the bleach blond wouldn't fight to protect him, but it was better to have _something_ between himself and Angel than nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll find that out when I get there," Angel said before stepping on to the elevator and pressing the button for the underground garage.

Just as the doors began to shut, both Spike and Lindsey stepped into the elevator as well, causing Angel to arch an eyebrow in question as the doors closed, leaving Fred, Wes, Gunn and Lorne behind.

"What?" Spike asked. "You're going to visit family, I'm not passing that up. Especially not when the alternative is staying behind with them."

Angel simply nodded his acceptance, family had always been important to Spike and he knew that. "And you?" he asked, turning to look at Lindsey.

"Like I'm going to stick around Wolfram and Hart while the boss is away," Lindsey scoffed. "I'm not stupid, I know you're the only reason a good portion of the employees haven't tried to kill me. I'd rather take my chances with you."

Angel stared at the other man for a moment before nodding once more. "Fine, but don't piss me off."

* * *

"So…How exactly are we supposed to find your spawn?" Spike asked as the three men made their way off the jet in Pittsburgh. "This isn't exactly a small city, you know."

"I know a tracking spell that should work," Lindsey offered.

"What do you need?" Angel asked, willing to do anything at this point to find his son.

Lindsey shrugged, "Your blood. It's a really simple spell. Cut your palm, say the spell, little light pops up that only we can see and it'll lead us to your son."

"Do it."

Angel held out his hand, palm up, and watched as the former lawyer pulled a dagger out of his boot and made a slice clean across his palm.

A few mumbled words later and two small lights appeared, one of them immediately zooming into Spike and disappearing while the other hovered for a moment before starting to head steadily away from the men.

"What the hell was that?" Spike exclaimed, patting furiously at the spot where the light had disappeared into his chest.

"Part of the spell, it seeks out Angel's blood, which includes you," Lindsey explained. "It's not harmful, so stop acting like a baby."

Spike glared at Lindsey in response, but was stopped from replying as Angel spoke up.

"Shut up, both of you, and come on," Angel said as he started following the small glowing light, thankful that it was past nightfall and he didn't have to worry about the sun.

The three walked in silence for a good thirty minutes before turning onto a street filled with people. There were a few clubs with lines of people waiting for admission, though one was obviously more popular that the others, the neon sign outside proclaiming it to be 'Babylon.'

"Okay, not exactly the part of town I expected we'd find the kid in," Spike commented as he looked around, noticing that all the couples on the street were same-sex couples.

Lindsey nodded in agreement while Angel simply ignored the blond and continued to follow the light to the shadier end of the street. They turned the corner and saw that the light had paused for a moment, but as soon as they could see it once more, it went crazy for a second before zooming down the street and disappearing into a shadowy figure leaning against a broken lamp post.

Angel froze as he stared at the figure, swallowing thickly before slowly approaching, Lindsey and Spike right behind him. As they drew nearer, the figure looked up and a slow, inviting smirk crossed his lips as he looked the three of them over, eyes lingering over Lindsey's form.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked as his eyes raked over Lindsey once more before quickly flickering to Angel and Spike and returning to Lindsey. "I'll warn you right now, I don't do groups. Normally it comes down to generosity, but I think I can make an exception this time…"

Lindsey shifted uncomfortably as blue eyes raked over him yet again. The teen tilted his head slightly and brown hair fell lightly into his eyes, making him look even more alluring.

"Connor?"

The teen's eyes flicked over to Angel in surprise before narrowing with suspicion, "How do you know my name?" he asked. "I don't give out my name, just my rates and conditions. So how do you know my name?"

"Rates and conditions?" Spike questioned, looking Connor over for a second before his eyes went wide with realization and his eyes darted to Angel apprehensively, knowing a blow up was coming very soon.

Connor smirked as his eyes traveled back to Lindsey and he made eye contact, answering Spike's question but obviously speaking to Lindsey. "You know, rates, how much I charge; and conditions, I actually only have two, cash up front and I don't do bareback." His gaze racked over Lindsey yet again and he licked his lips before adding, "But I'm sure we can negotiate the prices, depending on what you want."

Lindsey choked slightly and sidestepped behind Spike, using the vampire as a shield once more and causing Connor's smirk to widen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel growled as he took a step closer to Connor.

"Working," Connor replied, "what does it look like? What? Are you pissed I picked your friend over you? Fine, whatever, but friends cost more."

"We don't want-" Angel cut himself off with a growl and Connor stepped back a bit defensively.

"Then stop wasting my time," Connor spat. "If you don't want my services, there's plenty of others who do. You're costing me money, so fuck off."

"Connor," Angel started lowly, stepping forward once more and grabbing hold of Connor's arm.

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to yank his arm from Angel's grip. "Hands off the merchandise!"

Fear was quickly rising through him as he continued to yank on his arm. He should have been able to easily get free. He'd always been stronger than normal, something that came in useful working the streets like he did, but for some reason he couldn't break this guy's hold. Which meant he was stronger than him. And that scared Connor.

"Let go!" Connor yelled, yanking harder as he tried to free himself from Angel's grip.

"HEY!"

Angel looked up at the sound of the new voice just in time for a slender body to slam into his own. He was caught off guard enough that his grip broke and he stumbled a few steps away from Connor. Steadying himself once more, he looked up to see another teen standing in front of his son, a fiercely protective glare on his face.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, you asshole," the new teen growled out. "I don't know what your problem is, but just walk away. Now."

"Y-your brother?" Angel asked, staring at the teen with wide eyes.

"Before you ask, we don't do threesomes with each other, so get that idea out of your head right now," the teen stated. "Not that it matters for you since you've lost out on our services anyway. Now fuck off."

"You're twins."

Both teens turned to look at Spike and Lindsey, the new teen shifting so that he was between Connor and all three men.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" Connor asked as he looked at Spike, the one who had spoken.

Spike shrugged. "Just interesting is all."

"Fine, it's interesting, whatever," the blond twin said with annoyance. "Just take your friend and leave."

"Look, we don't want to hurt him," Lindsey said, speaking up for the first time. "We just want to talk to him."

Connor smirked at him. "Is that a southern accent? Oh yeah, rates are definitely negotiable for you."

"Connor!"

"What?" Connor asked, sending his brother an innocent look that no one believed. "Look at him! He's hot! And you heard that accent, Hunter! Hell, I'd let him fuck mefor free!"

Lindsey's eyes went wide and a low growl was heard from Angel's direction and he quickly resorted to hiding behind Spike once more.

"Please don't let him kill me," Lindsey whispered as he eyed Angel warily.

"What makes you think I'd protect your ass, Lawyer-boy?" Spike asked in amusement.

"Lawyer-boy?" Hunter repeated before snorting. "Christ, Connor, you sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

"Hey, I didn't pick 'em!" Connor defended. "They approached me! I was just standing here all innocent-like and shit!"

Hunter snorted once again and Spike snickered.

"For some reason, I don't think you've been innocent for quite some time," Spike stated.

"Well, if you wanna get all technical about it," Connor said, rolling his eyes. "Look this chat is nice and all, but seriously, you're costing me money. So either pay up or fuck off."

Angel growled low in his throat once again and Connor shot him a look.

"And could you stop with the growling? It's creepy as hell! Seriously, knock it off!" he exclaimed.

Hunter eyed all three of the men with distrust before tugging lightly on Connor's sleeve. "Come on, you're taking the night off," he said.

"Dude, I need money for food," Connor stated before turning thoughtful. "Though I suppose I could blow someone at a food joint in exchange for food…"

"I got it covered," Hunter said. "Remember I told you about that Professor and his boyfriend that apparently decided they wanted a pet hustler or something and keep giving me a place to sleep? We're gonna cash in on that offer tonight." Hunter started pulling his twin down the road with him.

"Awwww! But what about my sexy Southern lawyer?" Connor whined as he reluctantly let Hunter pull him down the street.

Angel growled and reached out, grabbing Connor's arm once more. "You are not trading sex for a place to sleep!"

"Dude! Hands off!" Connor exclaimed, trying to shrug the bigger man off and once more freaking out internally over the fact that he couldn't. "And one, no one said anything about trading sex for a place to sleep. Two, even if I was, it's none of your fucking business!"

"It is my business," Angel growled, his grip on Connor's arm tightening with his anger.

A shot of panic flashed through Connor at the feel of the larger man's grip tightening and without thinking about it or even really realizing what he was doing, he lashed out. His fist connected with Angel's face and Connor's eyes went wide as the man went flying across the street, slamming against the wall of a building and falling to the ground.

"Holy shit…" Hunter breathed as he stared at his twin in shock.

Connor stared at Angel's crumpled form for a moment as he tried to process what had just happened. He knew he was stronger than normal, but he wasn't that strong, there's no way he should have been able to do that. After a few seconds, a searing pain ripped through Connor's mind and he screamed out in agony as he collapsed to the ground, the sounds of Hunter's panicked voice muffled under the waves of memories crashing into his mind.

Lindsey and Spike rushed over to the fallen teen as he convulsed on the ground, screaming in pain and clutching his head. As soon as the screaming stopped and Connor's convulsions lessened to twitching, Lindsey gently tilted the teen's head up so he could see his eyes.

"Come on, look at me, kid," Lindsey murmured. When Connor's eyes finally opened, he gasped at the amount of anguish he could see in the teen's eyes. "You have them back, don't you?"

Connor nodded minutely as he started pushing the pain to the back of his mind and struggled to his feet. Once he was upright again, though leaning heavily on Hunter, he glared at Angel where the older man had finally made it to his own feet as well.

"How dare you?" he growled out furiously, his eyes glaring daggers at the man he now knew wasn't a man at all, but a vampire, and his father. "What the hell makes you think you can do that? What makes you think you have the right to play God with my life? You damned me to Hell with your little deal. I would have preferred trying to move on and adjust in that life than be damned to live in this Hell. The only good thing in this life is Hunter. And as much as I hate this life you gave me, I won't give up my brother just to get rid of the rest of it. So don't bother trying to do me any more favors, you'd probably just fuck it up even more, anyway. Now, if you'd kindly _fuck off_, I'd really appreciate it. Seriously, I never want to see you again."

"Connor…" Angel started, trying to find a way to make Connor listen to him.

"Fuck off!" Connor growled. "Please," he added sarcastically. "See, I even asked nicely. Now fuck off!" Turning his head slightly, he leered at Lindsey, "You, however…I definitely wouldn't mind seeing _much_ more of you."

"Seriously, Connor?" Hunter asked, rolling his eyes. "You can barely stand and you're still propositioning him?"

"He's my sexy, southern lawyer," Connor replied simply as though that explained everything.

Hunter just shook his head at his brother. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said, starting to lead Connor down the street.

"But I want my sexy, southern lawyer to put me to bed," Connor whined lightly, a pout crossing his face as he reluctantly let his twin lead him away.

As soon as the two disappeared around a corner, Spike turned to look at the others and clapped his hands together once. "Well! That went well!" he exclaimed brightly, the sarcasm more than obvious in his voice. "Gotta say, I like the kid."

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I had so much fun writing this one! Connor totally wasn't supposed to hit on Lindsey that much, but it was just so much fun! I hope you all liked it! And remember, reviews make my world go 'round!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
